


Snowstorm

by whiterose123



Series: Undertail - do you wanna have a good time? [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blackmail, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Experienced reader, F/M, Large monsters, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Monster heats, Multiple Sex Positions, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Switch Reader, Tsundere/Angry Reader, Underfell AU, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Sex, reader POV, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterose123/pseuds/whiterose123
Summary: It had been 20 years since a human had fallen in the Underground until you came along – so long that many monsters had forgotten what humans look like! Through clever thinking, you’ve been able to survive with your soul still intact by masquerading as a monster of Snowdin.… At least you had been until a certain grinning skeleton finds out… and he expects payment for his silence....Underfell AU. Smut with a miniscule amount of plot. Oneshot.Warnings: Contains blackmail, rough sex. Because of the blackmail, it has the non-con tag to be on the safe side.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, my mind is a dumpster. Enjoy your porn!
> 
> ** Warnings: ** While this is portrayed in a lighthearted way, it IS still blackmail and not healthy in the slightest… so take that as you will. Consent could be considered dubious because of the blackmail aspect, thus the noncon tag. Please also mind the tags for kinks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not support blackmail. This is a fictional story that contains events that occur between fictional characters that should not be emulated irl. Please do not blackmail someone, sexually or otherwise (I know yall wouldn't do that, but gotta say it still!). The arrangement in this fic is not healthy. This is also not a healthy bdsm set up – if you want to practice bdsm, make sure it is with a partner you trust and that you discuss limits and safe words thoroughly with them beforehand. Stay safe and always remember to practice safe, smart sex.

_Ugh, another blizzard, _you thought to yourself with a scowl as you stared out the window of the small store.

Despite the year you'd been stuck here, you never did get used to the snow. Apparently it was winter year-round in this godforsaken town.

You just _had _to get curious. You just _had _to climb that damn mountain and then fall into this damn place.

Fuck, you thought monsters were just a myth prior to all of this. You never _actually _thought that you would find anything at the top of Mt. Ebott.

And now you were trapped; wedged between the jaws of death. You had escaped the ruins that came before this town by the skin of your teeth, the goat monster within warning you of the dangers of the Underground: cautioning that any monster that knew of your human-nature would slaughter you and take your soul without a second thought.

And then, she guided out of the ruins and told you to leave, threatening that _she _would kill you if you ever returned. _Gee_, thanks, lady.

She had told you that the only escape from the Underground was by traveling to the palace several towns over. But you found yourself unable to progress past this snowy town, the fish monster that diligently guarded the waterfall making that near impossible.

But the monsters of Snowdin seemed none the wiser to your status as a human, so, you took it upon yourself to hide amongst them until you figured out _what to do_. It was easy enough; the climate allowed you to constantly wear bulky coats, hoods, and scarves to hide your face and gave you an excuse to stay indoors.

All you had to do was avoid the tall skeleton: the supposed Captain of the Royal Guard. You had heard rumors of him… the Great and Terrible Papyrus, and you figured he must be a real asshole of a monster to have earned a nickname like that.

Best to steer clear of him, lest he discover your true nature.

Fortunately, he was loud, so you could always hear him coming a mile away.

And so, you shacked up with this elderly wolf monster that ran a small clothing store. You had no idea exactly _how _old he was, only that he looked ancient - his coarse fur entirely greyed, and that his eyesight was beginning to fail him. It was perfect for your situation; you never had to worry about him discovering you if he couldn’t see.

He had hired you on full-time as a clerk, often leaving you to tend to the store yourself while he disappeared to god knows where. And he ever so ‘kindly’ offered to let you stay in the backroom for board… at the cost of 75% of your paycheck of course. Fucking greedy bastard.

But, whatever, it worked.

Your eyes left the window to look around the store. It was closing time soon, thank god. And there were only two customers left: a young, female bunny monster and a stocky male skeleton.

The bunny monster was standing in the middle of the store, clutching a basket full of clothes as she continued to root through the clearance rack with a near-frantic need. You were quite used to seeing this monster as she visited frequently, buying heaps of new clothes each time as though it was some kind of addiction.

The skeleton was standing in the far corner, back turned to you as he rifled through a box of scarves. You knew this monster too – well, you didn’t remember his name or see him often… but you _had _met him before.

He was the first monster you had encountered after leaving the ruins. You recalled: he had appeared out of fucking _nowhere _and backed you against a tree, complete with a series of pun-filled taunts and a permanent grin adorning his fanged mouth. And then he had urged you to shake his hand, stabbing you with the assortment of nails he had rudely hidden within his palm when you complied.

He had laughed as though your pain was the funniest thing in the world and then sent you on your way.

You had done your best to avoid him after that.

But now he was here.

_Fuck. _

Some time passed and the bunny monster purchased her things and departed. You sighed, slouching over the counter before casting your gaze towards the skeleton in the corner. He hadn’t moved…

With a shrug, you departed for the restroom in the back. Maybe he'd be ready when you returned.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you exited and spotted the skeleton himself right outside the door, leaning casually against the wall. His sharp mouth was stretched into a grin, single golden fang glinting under the dim light and his gaze firm on you.

“evenin’.”

“What the fu – you’re not supposed to be back here,” you sputtered out, back knocking against the wall in your startle. You took a deep breath. “I’m going to have to ask you to return to the front.”

But his grin merely stretched wider, the edges of his sockets crinkling as his bones shook with laughter. “look at'cha, all high and mighty and barkin’ orders… almost like you were _made _to be livin’ down here.”

He pushed himself off of the wall, rising to his full height, and you unintentionally found yourself cowering before the sheer mass of him. And then he advanced on you, forcing you to flatten against the wall as he cornered you. He looked down at you, red dots swimming in a sea of black, that arrogant grin still plastered on his face. The smothering smell of smoke invaded your nostrils and you could see each individual stain of what appeared to be mustard adorning his tattered coat.

_This… this is not good… _

But you didn’t get this far by being a coward.

You glared and shoved against his ribcage. “Get _off _of me. What makes you think you can just come back here and do this?”

He didn’t budge, merely shrugging before pressing himself further into your body. “eh, the old geezer is gone right? perfect time for us to have a little chat.”

You tried to wiggle out from beneath him. Maybe if you could _just _escape back into the bathroom, you could hide in there until he left. But he swiftly halted your attempted retreat by slamming his hands on either side of you: caging you against the wall. You froze as he leaned down towards you, hot cigarette-coated breath wafting over your face.

“hehe, goin’ somewhere doll?” he sang, grin turning wicked. One of his hands left the wall to stroke down your cheek, making you shiver as you found his bones to be rough against your skin. “been watchin’ ya a lot lately.”

The fuck? You hadn’t even _seen_ him lately. How could he be watching you?

Your heart rate increased tenfold and you smacked his hand away, again scowling. “The fuck is wrong with you? I told you to _get off_.”

He laughed, a baritone rumble that vibrated against your body. “quite the mouthy one, aren'tcha?”

There was a small pause while you held your glare before he heaved a sigh; though his perma-smile remained wide as ever. 

“anyway, i’ll just cut right to the chase.” His hand returned to stroking at your jaw and you could see beads of vaguely red sweat forming on his cracked skull. “this heat is really startin’ to _get under my skin _if ya know what i mean.”

His grin hitched higher, eye-lights glinting.

“... and i’ve always wanted to try out a dirty human.”

_‘Human’???_

Your eyes widened. “Wh-what? No, no! You got it all wrong! I’m not a… I’m not a human!”

_How? How? _ ** _How? _ **

Another cackle escaped him. “don’t look like no monster i’ve ever seen,” he quipped as his phalanges trailed down your neck. “ya got everyone else fooled, but ya can’t fool me. i’ve known since the second i laid eyes on you.”

You froze, breath quickening. Again, you contemplated making a run for the bathroom, but you couldn’t move an inch with how he was pressed up against you.

_This is _ ** _really _ ** _not good._

“But… you let me go? That one time, months ago, we met and you let me go,” you stammered while your fingers fiddled anxiously at your sides. You took a deep breath, preparing to fight for your life if you had to. “I thought monsters needed human souls? Why didn’t you say anything…?”

“eh, no point. one soul ain’t gonna make a difference – we’d still be trapped down here.” He shrugged. “figured i’d watch, see how things played out… and oh am i glad that i did.”

His pupils raked down your form and a gelatinous tongue snaked out of his fanged mouth to stroke over his teeth.

You recoiled and found yourself struggling yet again. “Listen, mister – ah I forgot your name, but uh-“ You attempted to worm past him, only for him to press a heavy hand on your shoulder. “Uh! I don’t know what you want, but if you don’t _care _howabout you just let me be on my way?”

He frowned. “ya forgot my name?”

You merely glared at him.

“eh, whatever, you’ll be screamin’ it later anyways.”

He backed off, allowing you some space. But he still kept you pinned in place; one hand pressed against the wall above you while the other firmly grasped your chin.

“anyway, since ya seem to forget everything, guess i’ll repeat myself,” he began lazily, as though speaking of the weather. “this heats’ really got me in a bind and i’m horny as fuck, and i’ve decided _you’re _gonna help me with that.”

The _fuck? _

“_No, _I’m not gonna fucking help you with that you crazy freak, now for the last time - get off of me!” you growled as you yanked your chin out of his grasp and slapped his hand away. “You got some nerve coming in here and saying that to me. And what the fuck do you mean by ‘heat’? I didn’t know you were a fuckin’ female cause I’m pretty certain males don’t go into heat.”

The skeleton shifted, bones visibly tensing as his brow twitched.

“ya know, you’re startin’ to piss me off.” He again grasped your jaw, ignoring your appalled expression as he stroked a thumb over your lips. “quite the rude little thing considerin’ i have your life in my palm right now.”

“but fine.” He released your jaw before stepping back and shrugging. “ya don’t have to – i ain't gonna force you.”

You exhaled a sigh of relief.

“i’ll just, uh, be goin’ now to let boss know there’s a human runnin’ around.”

Your breath hitched and you found yourself wanting to redact that sigh. Boss? Could that be… _Papyrus? _Who the fuck else could be called ‘boss’ around here?

He wiggled his brows at you, tucking his hands into his pockets and flashing you a devilish grin before _slowly _turning and beginning to saunter away.

And you? All you could do was stand there, mouth agape as you stared wide-eyed at his backside. You couldn’t believe it, this fucker was actually blackmailing you.

_Asshole_, you thought to yourself with a scowl.

You weighed your options… but found that there was very little to compare.

“Wait,” you called out, “I’ll… I’ll do it.”

“_Jerk,” _you muttered under your breath so that only you could hear.

He stopped, and despite him facing away, you could practically _see_ his skull stretch into a grin. “knew you’d come around,” he sang, red eye-lights zoning in as he cocked his head towards you.

Strolling your direction, he once again crowded you against the wall with little regard for your personal space. That stupid grin was indeed still plastered on his face, and you found yourself wanting to slap it right off. You glowered at him, teeth grinding together.

“awe, don’t look so upset sugar, i promise it won’t be that bad,” he mocked as he patted your head: an action that made blood rush to your face. “now that’s pretty damn cute.”

“If I do this,” you grated out through clenched teeth. “You have to promise to stay quiet.”

“course’,” he said with a wave of his hand, “deals’ a deal.”

“_Fine,” _you snapped, “when and where?”

He chuckled. “tonight, at the inn.”

Of fucking course he’d choose tonight, because tonight is essentially _right now_. Leave it to this asshole to allow you virtually zero time to mentally prepare for this.

“oh, and-“ He reached inside of his coat and produced a small box that was crudely wrapped like a present, complete with a small red bow adorning it. “-make sure ya wear this.” He looked you up and down. “think i _eyeballed_ the right size, heh.”

You found yourself glaring at him yet again as you reluctantly accepted the package, hand gripping it so hard that you nearly crushed the box. To think – you had thought _Papyrus _was the biggest jerk in this town… this monster definitely topped him.

The skeleton grinned at you, none-too-secretly ogling your chest before he again turned and moseyed out of the store.

“by the way.” He stopped at the door to speak, “when ya get to the inn, tell the lady you’re stayin’ with sans.”

“don’t forget it this time.” He winked and the door shut behind him.

\---

“fucking asshole, fucking _prick_,” you muttered to yourself as you stomped down the snow-covered pathway towards the inn, the harsh wind whipping against your face and a large parka wrapped around your body to concealthe lingerie beneath. It fit, _unfortunately_.

_Maybe it won’t be so bad, _your brain reassured.

It had been ages since you’d last had sex after all. Hell, you hadn’t even had an orgasm since falling down here: your fingers just didn’t do the trick. Had you of known you’d get stuck here, you would have packed a vibrator for your mountain climbing adventure.

A small part of you was actually excited, despite your wounded pride from being extorted into such a thing. Though… you’d never tell _him_ how secretly horny you were.

How the fuck did a skeleton like Sans have sex anyways? Did he even have a dick? He had a tongue so… maybe?

You supposed you’d be finding out tonight…

Your mind wandered and… _oh god, what if it’s just a giant bone? _

A part of you pictured his dick as being a continuation of his spinal cord, made up of spiny vertebrae like some kind of tail… but that couldn’t be right, could it?

Images of all kinds of dastardly torture devices invaded your mind. What if it had ridges? What if it was _huge _just like he was? What if he had more than _one?_ Hell, you didn’t know – you’d never seen a monster naked before.

_Oh god, _what if it had _spikes_?

You imagined Sans, in all his naked glory, a baseball bat adorned with barbed wire and nails swinging from his bare pelvis.

_ **Oh god. ** _

Despite the cold, you began to sweat as you approached the front door of the inn.

You greeted the bunny monster manning the front desk, begrudgingly telling her where and _who _you’d be staying with. With a knowing nod, she gave you a keycard and sent you on your way up the stairs.

You grumbled obscenities to yourself as you fiddled with the keycard, swiping it to unlock the door. _Maybe he won’t show_, you hoped as you opened the door and stepped into the room.

Your hopes were dashed when you spotted him lounging casually on the bed as he watched TV. Of course, he was grinning - no surprise there. His coat was off and draped over a chair near the desk, leaving him clad in only a red sweater and black cargo shorts. It was weird, his visible bones were so thick that they were almost akin to muscle instead of just pure bone.

You also took note that, behind the confines of his shorts, there was a faint red glow…

_Well… doesn’t look like it has spikes at least…_

Red pupils darting to you, he took note of your entry and his grin stretched wider. He pushed himself up into a seated position and shut off the TV.

“bout’ time ya showed up, doll,” he teased, “yer’ late.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Whatever. Let's just get this over with.”

“eager little thing, are we? hehe.” He wiggled his brows at you. “don'tcha worry sugar, i’ll blow your mind.”

You scoffed, followed by another eye roll. _Arrogant ass…_

“now,” he began, pushing himself upright and scooting towards to edge of the bed. “i trust you’re wearin’ the stuff I got ya?”

You offered him a rigid nod, eyelid twitching.

“well.” He leaned forward, hints of lust dancing behind his crimson pupils. “let’s see it.”

You took a deep breath, steeling yourself, before tugging off your scarf and tossing it to the side. Your mittens, boots, and pants followed. Lastly, you began unzipping the large parka that covered the majority of your body, stripping it off and exposing yourself to him.

He growled something akin to a purr at you and you felt an unwanted heat rise to your cheeks. _God, _you wanted to slap him _so badly. _

You figured this guy must have some strange hang ups to expect you to wear this kind of stuff: from the spiked, black collar locked around your neck to the delicate, chain leash draping down your chest. Your ‘bra’ left little to the imagination – if you could even call it a bra at this point; it was made of red silk lined with black, scantily covering your backside and abdomen while it left your chest exposed, two small metal loops encircling each of your nipples. The underwear, also red and black in color, thankfully fully covered your lady bits… but you weren’t getting your hopes up that it would remain that way for long.

“_damn, _girl.” He whistled. “knew i made the right choice pickin’ you.”

“Do you _ever _shut up?” you snapped through your embarrassment, your cheeks surely matching the red shade of your underwear in this moment.

“it’s a fuckin' miracle you’ve survived this long with a mouth like that.” Sans chuckled, grin turning wicked. “think it’s about time i repurposed it. why don’tcha come over here, hmm?”

You scowled before skulking towards him, the chain dangling from your neck clinking with each movement. The moment you were within reach, he snatched the leash and gave a harsh yank downwards. The collar dug at your neck and you found yourself forced to your knees between his legs.

As you kneeled on the floor in front of him, all you could do was stare at the red glow within his shorts – now a visible bulge. You swallowed, preparing yourself for the worst.

“ya know what ta’ do?” Sans inquired, quirking a brow at you. “or do i need to spell it out?”

Glowering at his pelvis, you reached a trembling hand towards his zipper…

_Maybe all he wants is a blowjob… _

However, he swatted you away.

“ah ah,” he reprimanded, oozing with arrogance as he grinned down at you. He wound the chain around his hand before using it to yank your face closer to his crotch. “use your _mouth_.”

_Jerk._

You bared your teeth as you glared at him, trying to ignore the way the leather collar strained at your neck. But still, you complied, slowly leaning forward to grasp his fly between your teeth.

It was awkward to say the least. The way he was sitting down and the bagginess of his shorts prevented you from getting a good grip without the aid of your hands… but you managed. And now free from its jail, his cock bobbed out and bumped against your cheek.

You found yourself recoiling as precum was smeared against your face, his cock oddly slick feeling. But… you were thankful that it wasn’t quite the torture device you had concocted in your head.

Red and glowing, it appeared unnaturally smooth and coated with a gelatinous, wet texture. Perhaps magical in origin, it almost reminded you of the glow in the dark exotic dildo you had at home – although yours was blue. However, it _was _large: sizeable in length and unnaturally thick, especially around the middle. Perhaps its natural slickness would aid with lubrication, but you still found yourself wondering if it would even _fit. _

You casted a daring glance up at him, finding that his expression had gone tense complete with beads of red sweat adorning his skull. His bones appeared to quiver as he shifted his pelvis closer to you, tugging lightly on the collar as though urging you to begin.

_Well… here goes nothing…_

Dipping your head towards his pelvis, you stroked your tongue up the length of his cock: all the way from the base to the head. And you found yourself mildly surprised that it didn’t taste like, well, _anything_. Although the viscous texture remained true to touch, the flavor was entirely bland. You repeated the motion, a smug satisfaction mingling with the disgust in your gut when you heard him emit a near-desperate sounding groan.

He had made you feel so trapped up to this point… but maybe you _could _get the upper hand.

You smirked to yourself before continuing your ministrations: taunting and toying with him using your tongue. Another tremble vibrated his bones, another groan. And his hand tangled into your hair to apply a gentle pressure to the back of your head.

“quit fuckin’ around,” he growled, sweat now streaking down his skull and dripping off of his jawbone.

You pressed your lips teasingly against the head of his cock, snickering when you felt the pressure at the back of your head increase. “Looking a little tense there _Sans._ My oh my, poor _you_.”

His brow twitched. “such a fuckin’ tease.” He flashed you a conspiring grin before shifting his position and bucking _hard_, cock forcing past the barrier of your lips and down your throat. “but i aint in the mood for that tonight.”

You gagged, unprepared for the sudden intrusion, but you managed to stabilize yourself when he let up on your head, pulling back so that his cockhead rested on the base of your tongue. _Bastard, _you thought to yourself. But you still had time to come out on top…

So, you went along with what he wanted; pressing your tongue against the barrel of his cock as you began to bob your head up and down, sucking lightly. You were unable to take his full length, even just the girth of him stretching your mouth to his limits... but it was clear that he was satisfied with your work, the phalanges at your head beginning to play with your hair and breaths escaping him in quick, ragged pants.

It wasn’t long before his bones began to tremble, cock shivering in your mouth.

Human males typically only came once before they were down and out for the night… was the same true for male monsters? _Maybe _if you could finish him like this, he would leave you be.

Increasing your pace, you began to suck harder. You grasped the base of his cock to compensate for the portion your mouth could not reach, and began stroking in rhythm with your bobbing. Your other hand snaked into his pants with the intent of playing with his balls, only to find… huh… he didn’t seem to have any…

Instead, you ran your fingers along his pelvis, conceited delight coursing through you when you heard a rumbling groan escape him, cock shuddering once more. He was _definitely _close.

_Just a little bit more… _

However, before you could bring him to climax, he grasped your hair and pulled you off of him. Still panting raggedly, he pet your head, fingers stroking down your cheek and beginning to fiddle with the strap of your top. “that was nice doll, but think it’s time to explore more of ya.”

The corner of your eye quivered. _Why? _You just wanted to be _done _with this, go back to the shop and go to fucking bed. But you maintained your smug composure. “What’s the matter? Too much for you to handle?” you mocked.

His fanged mouth curled into a devilish grin, golden tooth glinting under the dim light. “heh.”

You jumped when he abruptly stood and grasped your collar, pulling you to your feet and tossing you onto the bed. You fell onto your stomach with an undignified ‘oomph’, barely having a chance to react before he seized your wrists and yanked them together behind your back. There was a buzz of magic in the air before a strange warmth rushed over your skin. When his hands left you, you found that you couldn’t move your arms: your wrists shackled together with what appeared to be magical binds.

“ya know,” he hummed, looming over you and running a groping hand over your hindquarters. “you’re fuckin’ lucky i like dirty talk, else i’d gag ya too.”

You yelped when you felt him slap your ass, a stinging pain lingering on your skin; you weren’t prepared for how much more that would hurt without any skin or muscle to buffer the hard bone. Twisting your head towards him, you shot him a nasty glare despite the heated blush adorning your cheeks.

Sans snickered. “that’s for talkin’ back to me.”

You merely growled at him. In this moment, you never despised more that you actually _enjoyed _this type of rough sex. You could already feel a tingle of excitement unintentionally assaulting your nether regions… but you’d never tell _him _that.

You prayed he wouldn’t notice.

“now.” He grabbed you by the arms and hiked you further up the bed before flipping you over so that you laid on your back. You felt the mattress sink as he moved to straddle you. “where were we, sugar?”

His grin stretched wider as he began to fondle your breasts, his tongue darting out to swipe across his teeth. A dribble of red saliva seeped from it, splashing onto your bare collarbone… it was oddly tingly to the touch. You sneered in disgust. This monster had _zero _shame.

You kept your lips firmly clamped as he pinched your bare nipple, pulling on it slightly. He did this a few more times before fisting the middle of your top and ripping it from your chest, tossing the now tattered material uncaringly to the side.

“What the _fuck_? That thing took me a fuckin’ hour to get on right. Why even bother making me wear it if you’re just gonna do _that?_” Even though the top had left little to the imagination, you still felt _significantly _more exposed without it.

“so i _could_ do that doll,” he purred, wasting no time in groping your breasts, skeletal fingers flicking at your nipples. “worth it.”

A surge of pleasure washed over you when he pinched your nipple _just right_, and you had to bite your lip to hold back a moan. His fingers felt strangely coarse yet smooth at the same time as they raked over your skin, sending tingles of electricity along your body; it had been so long since someone had touched you… you hated how good it felt.

“hehe, i can see you tensin’ up sugar,” Sans teased, “no need to hold back. _enjoy yourself._”

“Why would I enjoy _anything _you do to me?” you snapped in a fit of pride. “_You _forced me into this.”

“i ain’t forcin’ ya to do anythin’ doll.” Sans abruptly halted his ministrations, smile dropping into a frown as red pupils found your face. “you want me to stop? i will.”

Your brows furrowed into a scowl. “_Yeah _and then you’ll out my secret to everyone and I die - no thanks.”

Sans shrugged. “who knows, maybe they wouldn’t kill ya.”

“Think I’ll take my chances here.”

His grin returned. “that’s the spirit.”

_Bastard. _

“now, if you’re done runnin’ your mouth…” he cooed, waggling his brows at you. “let’s continue.”

He dipped his head down and dragged his tongue along the valley of your chest before winding it around your nipple. And you were unable to hold back a shiver when he struck a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. Just like his cock, his tongue was viscous and wet in texture, and left a tingling sensation in its wake; a luminescent coat of red saliva lingering on your skin. You wiggled against him, but the skeletal hands groping your sides held you firmly in place.

And then he began to trail lower, parting your legs… and you froze… 

Peeking up at you from his position between your legs, he flashed you a sultry wink before stroking his tongue up your barely clothed slit. A gasp slipped past your lips, earning a chuckle from him. And then he grasped your underwear, claws puncturing through the material with ease as those too were torn from your body.

He pressed his nasal cavity against you… and then sniffed…

You felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“well, well…” he crooned, “so much for not enjoyin’ this, heh.”

You burned hotter.

You opened your mouth to retort, but your breath was stolen from you when he plunged his tongue into your entrance. Teeth clenching as you resisted the urge to cry out, your tense legs snapped shut against his head. He effortlessly pried them back apart, tongue coiling inhumanely deep inside of you. You could feel it pressing gently at your cervix as he wiggled it, stroking against your walls.

You bit your lip, exhaling ragged breaths as a tense heat began to rise in your gut. _Why did this have to feel so good… _

He withdrew his tongue and began to twirl it around your clit, dragging another gasp from you. That all too familiar pressure began to amass at your core, body trembling as your entrance contracted lightly.

Remaining stalwart in your pride, you clenched your eyes shut and pursed your lips as you tried to focus on _not coming. _You couldn’t give him the satisfaction; you _wouldn’t _give him the satisfaction.

But your resolution proved fruitless as that pressure steadily built, growing overwhelming…

You couldn’t…

You had to…

Your muscles tensed, legs yet again clamping against his skull as you were tipped over the edge. Your entire body spasmed, walls contracting as the wonderous feeling of orgasm washed over you. For a brief moment, you forgot how pissed off you were as you; becoming lost in your own pleasure.

But in the split of a second, it was over. And you felt… serene. Relaxed, satisfied.

Despite the situation, it had been so long since you climaxed. It felt… _good. _

A jolt shot through you when a rumbling chuckle vibrated your body, yanking you back to reality. You realized it was Sans, his face still stuffed between your legs due to the vice grip your thighs had around his skull.

“mind lettin’ me go sugar?” Another snicker.

A devious smirk slithered to your face and you clamped harder. “I don’t know _Sans, _maybe you should _beg._”

Warm breath washed over your slit as he scoffed. “ya really think you’re the one in charge here?”

Hands clasping at your thighs, Sans dug his claws into your skin: threatening to pierce through and draw blood. You winced, relenting and begrudgingly releasing his head. Not worth it...

“there ya go,” he rumbled, chuckling as he returned to hovering above your body. “you’re secretly a little minx, aren'tcha? so angry, yet i can see what a kinky little thing you are deep down.” A wicked grin rose to his face. “think it’s about time i fuck some sense into ya.”

“and i think…” He pulled his shorts further down his pelvis before grasping your legs and spreading them, pushing your knees against your chest. He positioned himself at your entrance and winked at you. “…you’ll enjoy this too.”

Your glare morphed into a clenched hiss as he began to push into you, the stretch more intense than you had anticipated. It didn’t necessarily _hurt:_ his natural slickness and your own wetness aiding his entry, but it challenged your tense walls. You felt entirely filled up as he slowly sheathed himself to the hilt.

Sans groaned, bones rattling and his grip on your legs tightening. “fuck… figured you humans would be tight but… _fuck_.” 

Fresh beads of red sweat budded on his skull as he began to thrust. His movements were agonizingly slow: him pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in, earning a desperate gasp from you each time. Your overstimulated clit was throbbing, each small movement from him sending a shiver up your spine

You squirmed beneath him, panting, your bound hands pressing into your tailbone with each movement. You wanted to demand that he go faster, his current slow pace proving to be torturous… but you bit your tongue. There’s no _way _you would beg for _anything_ from _him. _

His pupils were fixed on you all the while, darting from your face to your bouncing chest to his cock disappearing into and re-emerging from your core. That arrogant grin of his was still present as ever as he seemed to take note of each and every reaction he was able to drag from you.

_Whatever. _

“feel good, doll?”

You grumbled something unintelligible in response, too caught up in it all to bare your teeth at him at this point.

He laughed, before clutching your legs harder and snapping into you.

You yelped, the abrupt increase in pace making your abdomen tense and swirl with heat. Vision growing fuzzy, your walls spontaneously contracted around his cock as you began to grow close yet again.

In fact, it made your world spin when Sans abruptly pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach; almost frustrating you that he had stopped. Skeletal hands gripping at your hips, he settled himself into the cradle your thighs before yanking your hindquarters into the air and against his pelvis. A grunt found you, your tied-up hands preventing you from stabilizing yourself in the new position: forcing your chest and head to remain pressed against the bed.

An unintentional shudder cascaded over your body as you felt him stroke his cock along your folds before teasingly pressing against your soaking entrance... and it took all of your willpower to restrain yourself from pushing your hips back to take him inside of you. Craning your head to look at him, you saw that he was grinning as usual, pupils trained between your legs as he lazily stroked his cock against you. Another shiver assaulted you.

“Fucking _hurry up_,” you snapped in your frustration.

His eyes found yours… and his grin widened. “what’s that sugar? ya want _more_?”

You growled at him, clenching your teeth. 

“sure askin’ a lot, ‘specially since you’ve been such a naughty little thing tonight…” A devious look flashed through his eyes. “but for you… _anythin’ _for you, doll.”

A hand left your hip and you felt the air grow dense as a buzz of magic filled the room, red mist coalescing around his hand to form... _something_. When the mist dissipated, there was a bone clutched in his hand. It was thick and ivory similar to his bones, maybe a foot long in length with a jagged crack running up the shaft. He wiggled it tauntingly in front of your gaze, before bringing it to his mouth and laving his tongue over it.

Confusion passed through your mind, followed by a moment of realization and tense worry as he _slowly _dragged the summoned bone down to your hindquarters. Now coated in slick saliva, he pressed it against your rear entrance, and you felt a feeling of invasion wash over your body as he began to nudge it inside.

You gasped and trembled as he took his time working more and more of it inside, only stopping when it was impaled halfway into you. The nodes on the end felt strange against your insides and all you could do was wiggle at each subtle movement it made.

“gotta admit doll, i’ve always had a _bone _for you,” he jeered, snickering as he admired his work.

Satisfied, Sans returned his hands to your hips and re-aligned his cock between your folds. And this time, he wasted no time in sheathing himself to the hilt and beginning to rut into you. With the bone also lodged inside of you now, you felt filled to the brim on his re-entrance. And unlike before, his pace was quick, _bruising_, his pelvis biting at your thighs with every snap of his hips.

“_damn _that feels good… like you’ve gotten even _tighter_,” Sans grunted out with ragged breaths. A dribble of drool escaped his mouth and splashed onto your back, bringing a tingling sensation to your skin.

With each thrust, his cock brushed up against the nodes of the bone wedged in your other hole, forcing it to shift and wiggle inside of you. Your walls contracted yet again, a shuddering moan escaping you as that pressure again mounted at your core.

Blood rushed to your face, beads of sweat forming on your temple as you clenched your jaw and bit your lip, body quivering and teetering on the edge.

Another snap of his hips, another shift of the bone… and orgasm smacked you in the face yet again, your muscles convulsing and walls spasming around both his cock and the bone.

Sans groaned, continuing the jerk into you at the same unforgiving pace through your orgasm; at this point, you wouldn’t be surprised if you had bruises forming on your ass. You had to bite back a scream that threatened to let loose at the overstimulation against your engorged clit as your body settled from the climax.

He panted as sweat dripped from his brow and onto your back. Jostling into you one… two… three more times, he pulled out. You felt the mattress shake as he fell backward onto it, back now resting against the headboard.

A desperate moan found you when you felt him unsheathe the bone from you: it disappearing into a mist of red moments later. Another buzz of magic filled the air, and your wrists were released.

But you felt… strangely empty. Did he come? It didn’t feel like he did.

A part of you _hoped _he was done, but a darker side of you… wanted more.

Sitting up, you rubbed your sore wrists and stretched your stiff shoulders before looking back at him with a confused look. Your eyes wandered down to his pelvis, only to spot his erect red cock jutting proudly from his shorts: now slicked with white from your juices.

Grabbing your leash, he wound the chain around his hand and tugged you towards him.

“get on top,” he ordered through ragged pants.

“What? _No.” _You resisted his pulling, the leather collar straining at your neck as a blush found your cheeks. “_You _wanted this. _You _do the work.”

“i’m fuckin’ tired,” he groaned out before demanding in a gravelly voice: “get. on. top.”

He yanked at the leash, forcing you to fall forward onto him. Grumbling, you begrudgingly complied with his demands and mounted him, straddling his pelvis.

The musky scent of sex was strong in the air as you stared down at the pulsating red beneath you. Gripping his shoulders for stabilization, you figured you may as well get on with it and slowly sank onto his cock. A hiss found you at re-entry, the new position somehow making him seem even larger. After taking all of him, you began to rock your hips, quiet pants leaving you as each movement electrified your overstimulated body.

“_fuck _i could watch ya all day.” One hand gripped your hips to aid in your rocking, while the other moved to fondle your chest. His pupils alternated from watching you bounce on his cock to your bouncing breasts to the heated flush adorning your cheeks. “perfect.”

He leaned forward to stroke his tongue up your neck and nibble at your earlobe, before his voice slithered into your ear in a taunting whisper, “still havin’ a bad time?”

You didn’t answer; too lost in your own pleasure to form coherent words as you felt your body tensing up for yet another orgasm.

Sans snickered, flicking a claw over your nipple. “no need to respond, doll… i already know.”

Again, you ignored him, your only response the deepening blush on your cheeks. You trembled as you continued to rock, grinding your clit against his pelvis; desperate to reach that wonderous high… 

And without fail, it hit you, your body spasming so violently that you nearly fell backward; stabilized by Sans who grabbed you and pulled you into his chest. You panted against his ribcage, face sweat-streaked and body entirely spent.

“How have you not come yet…” you complained through heaving breaths.

It almost made you wonder if you were doing a bad job.

He chuckled, tongue swiping across his teeth. “like ta' take my time… makes the finale all the sweeter.”

He gingerly pulled you off of him and laid you down on the bed before flipping you onto your stomach. With how exhausted you were at this point, you went along with it mutely. The mattress shifted and you craned your head back to find him looming over you, straddling you from behind and still-erect cock brushing against your backside.

“actually don’t know if i can get ya pregnant or not, so…” He spit in his hand and slicked saliva over his already dripping cock before spreading your cheeks. “hope ya don’t mind if i finish this way.”

You barely had a chance to process what he had said as he shifted and slowly began to sink into your back entrance. The same intrusive feeling you had felt before returned… but his cock was significantly thicker than the bone. Your tired muscles shivered, a whining gasp escaping you.

He started off slow, and although your face was pressed into the mattress, you could feel him eyeing you with a careful intensity. His hot breath wafted along your neck and rustled your hair as he hovered over you, pace steadily increasing when you began to relax.

And then he seized your arms, pinning them at your sides against the bed and beginning to thrust at a bruising pace, pelvis smacking audibly against your cheeks with each movement. A startled gasp left you, the bizarrely full feeling dragging desperate moans from your lips. It felt odd yet good at the same time.

A sudden fire of rage roiled in your gut: angered that you were actually _enjoying_ this… _letting _him get the best of you and fuck you in such a demeaning way, but you were too spent to act on it… and swiftly enough, that fury was overtaken by swirls of overwhelming pleasure.

And Sans… you could tell Sans was getting close as well. You could feel the phalanges grasping your wrists shaking, red sweat soaking into the mattress and cock periodically quivering inside of you… his thrusts growing jagged, desperate…

His hands left your wrists, gripping your hips and lifting you up slightly. His other hand slithered down your abdomen and over your pubic mound, toying briefly with your clit before plunging two fingers into you. He began to thrust in rhythm with his cock, thumb teasingly stroking circles around your clit.

And you felt yourself growing desperate once more as well, constant shudders assailing your body.

“c-c’mon…” he groaned out through ragged pants. “cum with me.”

And all it took was one more merciless stroke over your engorged clit to send you reeling over the edge. Your body spasmed, walls constricting around him… and moments later you heard him grunt, his cock shuddering and a warm feeling invading your gut as he emptied himself inside of you.

“_fuck_…” he hissed, withdrawing his fingers as he panted heavily.

He hunched overtop you, jostling into you twice more before pulling out and crashing onto the bed. A stream of ejaculate spilled out of your entrance in his wake.

And you? All you could do was lay there, motionless and shivering, his fluids seeping out of you and staining the mattress. 

Silence graced the room for a long time, the only audible sounds being the heavy breathing in the air and the storm raging outside...

And then you felt the mattress shift, your collar moving as Sans fiddled with it. It was pulled from your neck and tossed to the side.

“hey.” He shifted and threaded his fingers through your hair. “ya alright?”

Finally recovering from the ordeal, you slowly lifted your head and nodded before pushing yourself up. Smacking Sans’s hands away when he tried to help you, you wandered into the bathroom.

You exited minutes later after having cleaned yourself out and spotted Sans now lounging on the bed. His gaze darted to you, but you ignored him and began searching for your clothes.

You did what he wanted, so that meant you could leave right?

“where ya goin’, doll?”

You froze, lips twitching into a sneer. “Don’t tell me you actually want to do _more _after all that.”

“heh, not tonight sugar.” Sans chuckled and then patted the bed. “but stay here for the night… would be safer, considerin’ the storm.”

You looked towards the single window in the room to take note of the roaring wind from outside rattling it. He did have a point…

But sleeping next to him? That seemed so intimate, and you still didn’t trust him… the sex you could disassociate yourself from since it was part of the deal; you could even enjoy it considering how deprived you were over the past year… but this… this was entirely optional…

…

Begrudgingly coming to a decision, you stomped over to the bed and climbed onto it, laying down on the side opposite from Sans before huffing, “Just so you know, I’m only staying because of the weather.”

Sans merely snickered before grabbing your chin and moving his mouth towards yours.

“No.” You smacked a hand to his jaw. “I’m not kissing you. You smell like an ashtray and probably taste like one too. The deal was sex, not kissing.”

Sans frowned, almost seeming offended. “seriously?”

“Yes, _seriously_.”

“_stars _yer’ a bitch.” He sighed, leaning away from you. “fine, won’t smoke the same day next time.”

“No. No, no, no… there’s not going to _be _a next time buddy.” You sat up and glared at him. “The deal was _once_.”

His grin returned. “nah, the deal was you’d help me with my heat… and my heat won’t be over for another month or so.”

_What?_

“tomorrow night, same time and place.” He winked. “don’t be late this time.”

“You’re a fucking jerk,” you insulted as rage twisted inside of you.

Unaffected by your disrespect, he continued to smile. “don’t lie doll, i could tell ya liked it.”

Heat rising to your face, you tore your gaze from his to stare down at the mattress. “Doesn’t matter."

He chuckled before scooting forward to pull you into a hug, forcing you to lay down next to him. Pressing his teeth against the back of your head in a chaste ‘kiss’, he began to massage your back.

“What are you doing…?” All you could do was freeze against him.

…

Fuck…

His hands working their way into your tense muscles actually felt amazing…

_Maybe continuing this won't be so bad..._

…

“what’s it look like? i’m comforting ya.” His bones vibrated in mirth. “don'tcha worry doll, i’ll make sure you enjoy it each time.”

…

You sighed, closing your eyes and listening to the howling wind outside.

_It definitely could be worse..._

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed this trash! I might consider updating this story on occasion… but marking it as a completed oneshot for now since I’m not going to guarantee anything.


End file.
